Can Dreams Really Come True
by The First Lady of X
Summary: After long hiatus working on new chps. Will post soon! I have more will post with Reviews. Rogue has a dream about Magneto, will it come true? What about Remy? Erik&Rogue, Remy&Rogue Who will she choose?
1. The Dream

-1DISCLAIMER - I do not own the X-Men Marvel does. I am posting this one chapter at a time. I will post the next when I get a review. For chapter two to be posted I need two reviews. So please R &R.

Rogue woke suddenly; her body was soaked in perspiration. She looked around the room, making sure that she was alone. Trying to calm her swallow, rapid breathes Rogue sat upright and brought her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. Rogue had been reliving the same dream for the past week now; ever since Magneto had moved into the mansion. It started out like a normal dream; she was fighting along side her friends against an evil foe. But after the fight was over she would wind up in Magneto's arms; sometimes in his room, or other times in weird places like the shower or the kitchen table. They would make love and at the most crucial moment she would always wake with a start cover in sweat and wet between her tights. Her body aching for the one thing she can't have, human touch.

Rogue tried to fall back asleep but to now avail. She would just lie in bed watching the bright red number on her alarm clock slowly change. When the clock read 6:00 AM, she finally gave up and threw her comforter away from her still soaked body. She walked over to her vanity and looked over her reflection. As she stood there naked, she traced her hands down her sides and across her chest, much like Magneto would do in her dreams. Her virgin skin so soft and smooth but inside it burned for the touch of another. After a moment she walked away from the mirror and over to her closet. She pulled out a clean uniform and pair of gloves. Her gloves, they were her second skin. They are the only way for her to live a semi-normal life. Without them her touch was poison. She despised them but also loved them at the same time. They were the only thing that kept her from hurting anyone she touched and the one thing that kept her from the touch she yearned for more than anything. She pulled them on and grabbed her towels and other bathroom necessities. She wrapped her long robe around herself and made her way to the bathroom down the hall.

The house is still pretty quiet but not for long. Rogue hurries to the shower to make sure she beats the early morning rush. As she turns on the hot water her mind flows back to the dream. She steps into the steaming water and lets it pound into her breasts. Every so often the water hits her nipples just right and sends chills through her entire body and flashes of Magneto teasing them into her mind. She starts to let her hands wondering and explores her body. She slowly starts tracing the edge of her quickly hardening nipples. She lightly caresses the skin between her breasts and follows it down to her navel; softly grazing there for a moment before her finger wanders further down to the center of her sex. She tenderly runs her fingers up and down her slit feeling her juices building and her body starting to quiver. She quickens her movements and intensifies the pressure on her button. Within seconds she has brought herself to that ultimate feeling or climax. Her body is still shaking slightly when there is a knock on the bathroom door. "You almost done in there?" a man's beckons from the other side. "Ah will be out in a minute." Rogue replies. She turns of the water and climbs out wrapping a towel around her untamed mane and her robe around her still damp body. She walks over and opens the door to see Magneto standing on the other side. He to is dressed in his robe, towel in hand. They just look over each other for a moment before Rogue steps out of his way and heads back to her room.

Once inside she shuts the door and flops down on her bed. "Why am ah having these dreams. And why of him, ah love Remy." After lying there for a moment she gets up and puts her uniform on. "Ah need some exercise." She walks out of her room and down towards the elevator. She steps in and right before the doors close she sees the bathroom door open and Magneto walk out in his robe. It is slightly open in the front and she can see his muscular chest. Thinking to herself, "He keeps in shape for being as old as he is." The doors close and take her to the lower levels of the mansion.


	2. Rogue's Workout

-1Rogue stands up and wipes the sweat off of her brow. She is in the danger room running her sentinel program. She has gone through a half a dozen and is exhausted but refuses to quit until the rest are taken out. She flies up and grabs an arm of a destroyed sentinel and swings it like a Louisville slugger at another sentinel sending its head flying and the rest dropping to the ground. "One more to go; now where is that oversized lunchbox hiding." Just as she finishes her comment the last sentinel fires a plasma blast at her. It hits her square in the back and knocks her to the floor. She lands in a heap of sentinel remnants. The sentinel goes to step on top of her but she grabs its foot. Rogue swings the sentinel around and launches it towards a building. It crashes through the building and explodes sending shrapnel flying. Rogue covers her face as the wave of metal flies past her cutting her in a couple of spots on her body. The simulation comes to end and the danger room doors open. Rogue walks out a little shaky but not to badly hurt. Her uniform is torn and she is bleeding in the spots the shrapnel hit her.

Wolverine and Gambit comes walking down the hall for there morning work out and see Rogue. They go running to her. "Chere are you ok?" Gambit asks as he grabs her around her waist.

"Ah'm fine, swamp rat. Let go of me." Rogue pushes him off of here.

"Gambit only tryin ta help, chere," Gambit takes a step back.

"What were you doing in there by yourself stripes? I thought I was the only one dumb enough to do that," Wolverine growls. "By the looks of ya you weren't just playing hopscotch. You trying ta kill yourself."

"Ah just needed a lil workout. Ah am fine, just a few scratches." Rogue looks at the two men. "Don't worry about me. Don't ya boys have something betta ta do," Rogue walks over to the elevator and gets in, heading back to the dorms.

"Sometimes Remy tink that she never gonna open up to anyone, all de way." Gambit turns and follows Wolverine into the Danger Room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue walks into the bathroom to clean herself up a little before facing the rest of the group for breakfast. All of her cuts have stopped bleeding now; she is just washing off the dried blood from her wounds. Once that was finished she walked back to her room to change into some clean clothing. Once dressed she heads downstairs towards the kitchen for breakfast.

As she walks into the kitchen the usual scene is playing out. Several of the new students are having the normal morning food fight. Beast is sitting at the end of the table attempting to drink his coffee and read the paper. Just then a spoonful of eggs goes flying and lands right on his forehead. Sighing he grabs his napkin, Beast wipes the eggs away and folds his paper. He takes his last sip of coffee and places his cup in the sink; before retreating to the sanctity of his lab. Rogue goes and fixes herself a cup of coffee and grabs a muffin. Sitting in Beasts now vacant chair, she plays with her muffin not really hungry. Her mind has wandered back into her dreams. Without realizing it she has started to run her fingers across her lips.

"Rogue, dear are you feeling alright." The majestic Ororo, AKA Storm asks, seeing that Rogue has not touched her breakfast.

"Ah'm fine, sugah. Ah was just daydreaming again." Rogue snaps out of her dream. She takes two bites of her muffin and finishes off the rest of her now cold coffee. Rogue stands to place her dishes in the sink when Magneto walks into the room. Everyone seems to quiet down, most of the residents at the mansion still haven't gotten used to the idea of there old enemy living here yet. Magneto was wearing his normal dress shirt and slacks. He wad started teaching the young students at the mansion about a week ago and took on that style to fill the role. "I trust you all have finished your papers on similarities of the prejudices of the treatment of Jew in mid twentieth century to the persecution o f mutants today." He looks at his students. "They are due to be on my desk by 2:00pm today you know." Most of the students rush through the rest of their breakfast and run to their rooms to finish the papers. Magneto just chuckles to himself, "Oh to be young again. Good morning Ororo, Rouge." He nods his head to each of them.

"Morning, Eric. It seems you have ignited a fire under the normally sluggish younger students." Ororo smiles.

"Mornin," Rogue answers trying not to look him in the eyes, afraid that they might give away her secret.

"Well, I am off to my office. I have a lot of work to catch up on. Rogue, would you mind stopping by later. I have a couple of things I would like to discuss with you, if your not to busy." Magneto looks to her for an answer.

"Sure thing," Rogue still hides herself from his gaze. Thinking to herself, " This outta be interesting."

"See you in about an hour then?" Magneto grabs a cup of coffee and takes it to his office with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magneto is grading the recent test from his history students, when he hard a soft knock on his door. "Come in," he answered as he lifted his head from the papers. Rogue walked into his office, she walked in and stood in front of his desk. "Please sit down." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Rogue walked out and sat down in the chair. Erik noticed she was ignoring his eyes for some reason. "I asked you to come here because I am feeling some animosity between us. I know that in the past I have not been the most trustworthy of people and in no way do I expect to gain your trust so easily. " He started finally catching her eyes for a moment. "I do however wish to try and make this new arrangement as smooth as possible. You have grown into a very intelligent and strong young woman Rogue. I wish that we can find a way to put both of our troubled pasts behind us and work on a new brighter future for all who are involved. Like I previously stated I know this will take time but for this to work both of us have to agree on a mutual outcome. What can I do to make this transition easier for you, dear." Erik looks at her awaiting her response to his question.

"Ah . . . Ah don't know. This is not the easiest thing for me ta comprehend ya know. With everything that has happened in the past between us, it's just weird seeing you on our side. Ah can't help but think that this is just some ploy to lure some of us ta ya side." Rogue immediately regrets her choice of words.

"I can assure you that if I were trying to recruit anyone of the X-Men to the Acolytes. I would have succeeded by now, my dear. Charles has helped me to see the error of my former ways and has graciously allowed me to join his team to help the fight for mutant and human alike." Erik stands and walks around to the front of his and leans against the corner. "I had hoped that by now I would have shown you that I have truly changed my ways. But I understand how this must be hard for you to accept. I will no longer push the issue. In time you will come to learn that my actions or true and just. Until then I just wish to make it so that every time you see me come into a room, you don't hide your face or turn from me."

"Its not ya, its me. Ah just . . . . Just," Rogue just can't figure out what to say to him.

"Rogue, I have something I must say to you. I am not sure how to say it so I will just tell you. I have been having rather vivid dreams lately. These dreams they involve you." Erik looks dead into Rogue bright green eyes.

Rogue just sits there in shock, she can't even begin to comprehend what Erik has just said to her. "Ya what?"

"I knew this would not be a good idea but I needed to get this off of my chest. I have been having dreams about you almost every night since I first arrived at the mansion. Please let me finish before you interject." Erik looks down into those emerald green eyes of hers and begins to explain. "At first these dreams were nothing more than platonic in nature. Then they started to get a little more sexually in nature. Now even when I am awake these dreams fill my head. You are all that I can think about. As hard as this is to tell you, there is more. I think that I am falling in love with you Marie."

Rogue mouth is still half open in shock of his confessions. After a moment she can finally speak, " Ah . . .have a confession of mah own ta make Erik. Ah have been having the same type of dreams about ya." Rogue's cheeks turn bright red as the words escape from her lips. "Ah believe that ah'm fallin fa ya ta."

Erik suddenly grabs her around the waist and lifts her to his lips. Rogue tries to fight him off, knowing what will happen when he touches her. Erik is much stronger then her and crashes his lips into hers. Rogue waits for the familiar sensation of her powers kicking in, but it never comes. Erik attempts to force his tongue into Rogue tightly closed lips. Just as she gives in there is a loud banging noise coming from somewhere.


	3. Realizations

-1Rogue jerks awake at the sound of someone knocking on her door. "It was all anotha dream," Rogue whispers. She had fallen asleep reading one of her romance novels to pass time before her meeting with Magneto. Whoever is on the other side of her door has still not given up. Rogue stands and stretches before going to answer the door. As she opens her door her face suddenly drops, Magneto is standing in front of her. "You never showed for our meeting, so I came to check on you. I heard about your extensive Danger Room session this morning and was worried. So are you going to make me stand out here or can I come in?"

Rogue blushes at the thought of him inside of her room. She steps out of his way so he can gain entrance to her room. "What did ya want ta talk about Magneto?"

"Please call me Erik. I am trying to put the Magneto name behind me, Marie." The way he said her name sent chills down her spine. "I wanted to talk to you because I have noticed that you have been avoiding me lately. I hope I haven't done anything recently to offend you."

"No its not like that, Mag . .. . Erik. Ah have just had a lot on mah mind. Ah am not trying ta avoid ya." She hoped that she sounded convincing enough for him.

"Some how I don't seem to be all to sure of that. Please if I have done anything let me now. I don't like the feel of this tension that has grown between us. I am trying my best to make up for all the wrong I have done to you in the past, but for that to happen you have to let me." Erik reaches out and grabs Rogue's gloved hand.

His touch, even through her gloves, brings back all the memories from her dreams. Erik can't help but notice how red her cheeks turn when he touched her hand. Rogue pulled her hand away from his grasp, hoping that he hadn't noticed. "You know that I am not the mind reader of the group. So you will have to voice your words to me dear."

Rogue looked into his blue-grey eyes and almost lost control. She just wanted to grab him and make her dream become reality. "Marie there is another reason I came her to you today. I have come to the realization that I may be able to help you do the one thing you have dreamt of for years." Rogue snapped back to reality with his words. "What do ya mean?"

Erik sits back a little and reaches a finger towards Rogues face. Rogue pulls back knowing what would happen if he touched her. "Please trust me." Before she could react he ran a finger down the side of her cheek. Tears built up in her eyes and spilled over there edges. "How did ya . . . do that?"

"A simple magnetic field so thin that you can't even tell its there. You can feel everything through it, but its just enough to protect me from your powers. It is not the final solution, but it is a start." Erik looked down into her emerald eyes. "I have been wanting to show you this for a long time now Marie. I just never had the opportunity." Erik ran his fingers across her moist cheeks and below her chin. He lifted her face up to his and just looked at her. Rogue couldn't take it anymore and leaned in and kissed him.

Her kiss was so soft, she had the lips of an angel. Erik was shocked but did not hesitate to venture deeper into the kiss. He used his tongue to open her lips and entered her virgin mouth. Rogue felt his tongue explore the inside of her lips and mouth. She eagerly united her tongue with his and explored his mouth as well. After a few moments they broke the kiss off, each was left almost breathless. "Ah'm sorry ah shouldn't have done that." Rogue pulled herself away from him completely.

"No I should not have allowed it to happen. Please forgive me, here I am trying to get you to trust me and I force myself on you like on old lecher." Erik stands and turns towards the door.

"No, please sit down. Ah wanted ya ta kiss me. Ah forced mahself on ya, Erik and Ah am sorry."

"My dear, I hate to burst your bubble but I have been wanting to feel your lips against mine for a very long time."

Rogue looked at him, hoping she had heard him right. "Ah have too Erik."


	4. Secrets

-1Rogue and Erik have been having secret meetings for over a week now. They haven't gone any further than a passionate kiss here and there. Erik makes sure he is not pushing her too far. Rogue is so confused, she loves Remy with all of her heart, but she could never touch him. When she is with Erik she feels complete. He makes her feel like a real woman, someone who deserves to be pampered and loved.

Rogue walks into the rec room to find Remy flipping through the stations. He is not even looking at the TV; he is staring out of the window, lost in his own thoughts. "Whatcha thinking about, Swamp Rat?" The sound of her voice jerks him back to the present moment.

"Remy didn't here you come in chere." He pats the spot on the couch next to him offering it to her. Rogue walks over and sits down leaning away from Remy. "Chere, why you been avoiding Remy? He do someting to hurt ya feelings?"

"No, sugah. Ah have just been a little outta it lately." Attempting to make him feel better she leans over and rests her head on his chest. "Ah'm sorry. Ah promise ta make some time for ya soon. Ya know how mixed up mah head gets sometimes."

"Remy understand." He leans down and kisses her on the top of her head lightly, making sure her hair is covering where he placed his lips. "Remy wait like always til you ready, chere."

"Hey Gumbo, you gonna stand me up for our date with the Danger Room?" Wolverine grunts as he walks into the room.

"Chere, Remy gotta go for now. He show Wolvie a ting or two. Remy be back later, we finish dis den." Rogue lifts herself off of him carefully. Remy stands and follows Wolverine out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue looks up from her book at the alarm clock beside her bed. The red light shows that it two in the morning, but Rogue still isn't able to go to sleep. She decides to take a hot bath to relax her. She stands and goes over to her closet; she pulls out her towels and her long terry cloth robe. After collecting her bathing essentials, she makes her way to the big bathroom on the other side of the dorms. Rogue fills the tub up and sprinkles in some of her favorite bath salts. The sweet smell of magnolia blossoms fills the air as the bath fills up the rest of the way. Rogue takes off her clothing and slips into the tub. She just soaks for a few minutes before she realizes she never locked the door. "Ah don't feel like getting up, and its not like anyone is awake now anyway." She says to herself deciding not to get out of the tub to lock it.

After about an hour of soaking in the tub Rogue decides that its time to get out. She pulls the drain open and stands up in the tub. She turns the shower on for a moment to rinse all of the bubbles off of her body. She shuts the water off and reaches for her towel to wrap up in, feeling around she can't find it. She looks out of the curtain and sees it sitting on the counter just out of her reach. She steps one foot out of the tub and grabs it. Just as she is wrapping it around herself the door to the bathroom flies open. She lets loose a squeal and quickly wraps herself up. "Ya shoulda knocked." She says to the unseen person.

"Rogue, the door was unlocked and its three in the morning. I really didn't think anyone was in here." Erik answers from the other side of the now closed door. "Are you descent?"

"Give me a sec," Rogue answers as she grabs her robe and throws it on quickly tying the belt around her waist. "Ok, ah am now."

Erik cautiously opens the door. "Next time you should lock the door if you don't want any company in the bath with you."

"Ah was already in the tub by the time ah realized it was unlocked, Erik" she ends her sentence with a little sarcastic tone.

"Well, I must admit I was pleasantly surprised to see you of all people naked on the other side of this door, Marie." Erik moves closer to her and wraps his arm around her waist, lowering his head he kisses her gently on the lips. "I should say that if it had been another one of the female residents here, I might not still be breathing."

Rogue laughs a little at his statement before he covers her mouth again with his lips. Rogue wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. Their kiss intensifies as they both let loose a low moan. Each one knows that they should stop but neither can release the other from their grasp. Erik lifts Rogue of the ground and sits her on the counter, never allowing their lips to part. Rogue spreads her legs just enough for him to squeeze in between them. Erik finally releases her lips; he starts to plant little kisses all over her neck. Each one gets it own noise from Rogue, whether its a moan or a gasp. The sounds coming from Rogue and making it very difficult for Erik to keep his composure. His erection is growing against the sweat pants he is wearing. He pulls the top of Rogue's robe down just enough to gain access to her collar bones and the base of her neck. He leaves a trail of damp areas all along the explored areas of her virgin skin. He pulls away from her for a moment. "Marie, my dear, if this continues I am afraid I will not be able to contain myself for much longer and I don't want to rush you into anything."

"Erik, ah am ready for this, ah have never been more ready for anything in my entire life." Rogue leans over to his ear and whispers, "Erik please make luv ta me."

"Are you sure about this Marie? Once it happens you can not undo it. I don't want you to do anything you are not truly ready for." He lifts her chin up and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ah wouldn't be telling ya ta take me if ah didn't want ya to." She smiles at him and runs her hand down the front of him. She finally finds what she is looking for as she runs her fingers over the growing bump in his pants.

The feel of her fingers grazing over his manhood almost send him over the edge but he regains his composure, "If this is going to happen, this is not the place. Meet me in my room in ten minutes Marie." With that he leans over and kisses her one more time and walks out of the bathroom.


	5. Will she do it?

-1Erik was pacing back and forth in his room like a child anticipating Christmas. It had been twenty minutes since he left Marie in the bathroom with his offer. "She must have changed her mind. I can not blame her, I was being quite persuasive." Erik was just about to call it a wash when there is a soft knock at his door. His heart stops beating momentarily in his chest. He quickly opens his door not wanting her to be left out there to get caught by anyone. He grabs her arm and pulls her swiftly into his room and shuts the door.

Marie stands there still wrapped in her large robe. Erik flips around and crashes his lips in hers hard enough to bruise any normal person. After a lengthy kiss Marie pulls her lips away from him and takes two step back from him. "Ah have neva . . . .ya know, but ah have read a lot a romance novels. So ah figured this would be fitting." Marie looks up at Erik, he can she the fear and innocence in her eyes as she unties the robe and lets it fall to the floor. The sight of Marie standing there wearing the sheer nightie that fell just below the curve of her perfect ass. It was emerald green in color complimenting her eyes perfectly. Looking through the fabric he could see the matching thong, the site of her perfect body made his ever growing erection so hard it almost hurt. He could feel the first drop of his milky juices slide down the head of his member. "Whoa, Erik you need to calm yourself down. You want to make her first time mean something." Erik thought to himself.

"Are ya just going ta stand there and gawk at me, sugah. Its not everyday ah show up in ya room half dressed." Marie smiles a devilish grin at Erik. He can no longer hold back the raging animal inside of him. He takes the two steps towards her so fast that he surprises her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he starts his invasion of her mouth. Erik lifts her off the ground and Marie instinctively wraps her legs around his waist, attempting to stay as close to him as possible. She can feel his sexual desire as she grazes her stomach across the front of him.

Erik carries her to his bed and gently lies her down. He releases his grasp on her, he looks down on her, "Beautiful, you are beautiful." He returns his attention to her sweet lips and uses his hands to explore the other areas of her body. He hands make there way took her breasts as he runs a finger over her nipples, instantly the once soft flesh hardens with his touch. Marie lets loose a soft moan into his mouth. Erik knows that he must take things slow and allow her to enjoy every moment of this monumental occasion and it is taking every fiber of his being not to just take her right here and now. He withdraws his lips from hers and travels down her neck and towards her breasts kissing every inch in between the two. He engulfs one of her nipples into his mouth sending waves of pleasure through her body. Flicking his tongue over the flesh there and nibbles on it softly before turning his attention to the other one. Marie grinds her hips against him as he teases her body, the feelings going through her body are almost to much for her to take. She throws her head back and releases another moan. Erik grabs the ends of her nightie and pulls it up and over her head. Marie settles back down on the bed and begins to run her hands over Erik's muscular chest. She runs her fingernail over his chest and up to his shoulders.

Erik manages to make his way down to the edge of her thong. He plants tender kiss all along the edge of the green material before he runs his tongue over her slit through the thin fabric. The feeling of his warm breath against her essence sends shockwaves through her body. Erik lifts her hips off out the bed and removes the flimsy material with a quick snatch. Marie body tense as Erik latches on the her clit with his mouth, "Gawd Erik," she says as she runs her hands through his hair. Her legs tense up around his head as he continues to lap at her mound. He decides against inserting his fingers into her wanting to save that for his now throbbing cock. He continues to tease her clit until he feels her body begin to shake. He knows her orgasms is only seconds away. He latches on to her hips so that she can't shake him loose as her climax takes over her body. Rogue grabs a pillow and covers her face as she came for fear of waking the entire mansion with her screams of ecstasy. As the waves of pleasure begin to subside, Erik returns his lips to hers. She can taste herself on his lips, she invades his mouth with her tongue. "Thats was amazing," she finally spits out when their kiss ends.

"That is only the beginning Marie," Erik replies as he brushes a lock of white hair out of her eyes. "I must tell you my dear this next part may hurt a little. I will try my best to be as gentle as possible with you."

Marie just nods as she watches Erik remove his sweat pants finally releasing his erection from its prison. Marie is amazed at the sight of his cock. Erik has never been one to brag but he know that he is rather well endowed. Marie curiously runs her finger up the length of him. Erik leans his head back and releases his own groan. Rogue sits up on the bed and takes his organ into her hands rubbing her hands back and forth, feeling the texture of his cock. She can tell by the noises and expressions that he is making that he is enjoying her endeavor. Marie decides to return the favor and inserts he rigid member into her warm mouth. Erik almost exploded right there but held back. Marie circled the head with her tongue and let him slide all the way into her mouth and down her throat. She could taste the saltiness of the precum as she sucks at him. After a few more moments of her taking him inside of her mouth he explodes his seed in the mouth. Marie laps up every drop of his love juice and allows it to flow down her throat. Standing she kisses him and wraps her arms around his shoulders. Erik leans her back onto the bed and positions himself over top of her. He pauses for a moment as he places his erection just outside of her warm cavern. She looks up into his eyes and nods letting him know she is ready. He inserts himself just inside her walls, Marie gasps as she feels him enter, Erik stops when he comes to her natural barrier. He remains there for a moment so she can get used to the feeling. He slowly begins to push past her hymen, Marie faces shows the mixture of pain and pleasure in his movements. After a few minutes he has made his way completely inside of her. Marie grabs a hold of his shoulders for support, her body has begins to shake. Erik slowly paces his movements not wanting to hurt her or finish to soon. Marie gets over the initial shock of losing her virginity and begins to match his thrusts with her hips. It doesn't take long before they both can feel the flames of their own orgasms growing. Marie is the first to go again but Erik follows her within seconds saying her name with his release. Neither of them move for quite some time, after they have finally stopped convulsing Erik rolls over and pulls Marie onto his chest. His kisses her lightly on her forehead and holds on to her.

"Is it always like that Erik?" She finally breaks the silence.

"No Marie, there are many different ways and feelings. I tried my best to make your first time feel special." He squeezes her again.

"It was Erik." She replies before she curls up in his arms.


	6. The Surprise

-1Rogue returns to her own room around six in the morning, for fear of someone bumping into her. Once inside her room she flops down on her bed and relives each and every moment of the past four hours. Somewhere in the back of her mind she feels like she is still dreaming and none of this ever happened. The tenderness between her thighs suggests otherwise. Inside Rogue is now more confused then ever. She is happy when she is with Erik but also feels guilty for betraying Remy. So what if he is known as a ladies man, ever since they started dating he had toned down his sinful ways. Rogue could only think of one night when she didn't know where he was, and that was at the very beginning of their relationship. Her heart was torn in two, she loved Remy, but part of her was starting to fall for Erik too. She wasn't sure if she really loved Erik or it was just the idea of being able to touch someone. Rogue pulls a pillow over her head and lets out some of her frustration into it, screaming as loud as she could. At that exact moment in time, the shock wore off and Rogue realized what had just taken place. "What have ah done?" She thought to herself. "How could ah do this ta Remy? He has be nothing but understanding with me and ah turn around and screw Magneto behind his back." Rogue realizes that the events of the night before, can never repeat themselves again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been two weeks since Rogue made that silent vow to herself and so far she had been able to avoid Erik at all costs. She came up with thousands of excuses and reasons that she couldn't spend more alone time with him. He must have realized by now that she was having second thoughts about her decision to sleep with him. Professor Xavier had made it a little easier for her to come up with things to do to help her avoid him. There was plenty of action around the mansion lately and Rogue used ever opportunity to go on a mission to get away from Erik's eyes. When he looked at her it cut through her life a knife, she knew that she was hurting him but it is the only way she knew how to handle the situation. She doesn't deserve the feel his tender touch ever again. She had betrayed the man she claimed to love simply because another man could touch her. Or at least that was what she had convinced herself of. Beast walked up behind Rogue and cleared his throat, "Rogue dear, I need to speak with you for a moment, whenever you have time to spare."

"Is everythin ok, Hank? Ya look exhausted."

"I have been working extremely hard on a new experiment. You know how I get when I start a new project. Why don't you meet me in my lab in one hour, dear. Is that ideal for you?"

"Sure, sugah. See ya in an hour." Rogue watched him walk away. Something was going on with him but she just couldn't figure it out. "Maybe he got laid." Rogue thought to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast anxiously awaited the arrival of Rogue to his lab. He couldn't wait to tell her about his latest invention. The new project that he had been working on revolved directly around Rogue and her inability to control her powers. He had been secretly working on a device to suppress her powers for some time now, but never told anyone about it. He worried that he would only get her hopes up if he were to fail. Now that he had succeeded in finding a way, he was more than happy to share his success with her.

Rogue walked up the lab doors, she was running about fifteen minutes late. She hoped that she hadn't slowed Hank down on anything by being tardy. She walks in to the lab and finds him studying papers like always. "Sorry ah am runnin a lil late Hank. Professor needed a hand with some of the new recruits. Ya know how they can get."

"It's quite alright Rogue. Please take a seat. This might take a few minutes." Hank motions to the empty chair beside his desk. "Do you remember me telling you about my latest project earlier?"

"Sure Hank, mah head might be a mess but ah don't have Alzheimer's. Ya only told me this mornin."

Hank laughs a little, "Well this project involves you, Rouge. It seems I have found something to help you control your powers." Beast reaches into a stack of papers and pulls out a little red box and hands it to her. Rogue takes the box and opens it. Inside sits a silver bracelet with a double clasp. "This bracelet will suppress your powers for up to eight hours at a time. Its not control per say but I do believe that is will help you lead a more normal life."

"Ah . . . ah don't know what ta say Hank." Tears fills her eyes and begin to run down both of her cheeks. She just sits there trying to comprehend what has just happened. "When can ah try it?"

"Right now if you wish. I must worn you though, you might feel a little different when you first start using it. I would compare it to the feeling you get when Kurt teleports you." Beast answers. "I made it to be almost as durable as Colossus and the double clasps with almost eliminate the fear of it falling off."

Rogue pulls the bracelet out of the box and places it around her wrist. It takes a moment to get both of the clasps closed, but she finally gets it when she figures out her gloves were in her way and takes them off. As soon as she closes the second clasp she looks up to Beast, "How do ah turn it on?"

Beast explains how to work it and how to know when the power is almost gone. "Are you ready to try it out Rogue?" Rogue just nods and activates the device. As soon as she turns it on she feels a wave of nausea flow over her. She almost fall off of the chair but Beast grabs her shoulder to steady her. "The effect should not last long and should be less every time you use it." They sit there a moment until Rogue regains her composure. Beast stretches his hand to her so she can test the device out. Rogue closes her eyes and slowly reaches for his hand. When her fingers graze the top of his hand she pulls back instinctively. After a short pause she allows herself to try again and grabs his hand waiting for her powers to start sucking away at is life force, but it never happens. She opens her eyes to make sure that she is actually holding on to his hand. Beast squeezes her fingers, "We have success."


	7. Would ah?

-1The shock of Beast's invention has worn off enough for Rouge to actually comprehend what has happened. Rogue hugs Beast so hard that he almost suffocates. "Beast, ya don't know how much this means ta me," Rogue says behind a veil of tears.

"I can somewhat comprehend the effects of undesirable mutations, Rogue." Beast pulls away from her so he can take in a deep breath. "Now that we know it works, I think it would be nice to fill in the rest of the team about your new found freedom. I suggest we talk to the Professor first and see how he would like to handle this."

"Ok, Hank. Ya could tell me anything right now and ah don't think that it could change how ah feel right now. Ah can touch, ah can hug someone without worrying if ah am gonna hurt them. Ah don't think ah could eva thank ya enough." Rogue is ecstatic. "Let's go ta the Professa now, that is if ya don't have anything else ta do."

"I cleared my schedule for the rest of the day in anticipation of this working. Shall we?" Beast extends his arm to her to escort her to the Professor's office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what to say, except that I am very happy for you Rogue," The Professor replies to the news. "I do want to emphasize one fact though, dear. I know that this is a very exciting time for you but don't let this stop you from still attempting to control your powers on your own."

"Ah understand Professa. Ah would like ta tell the rest of the team about this," Rogue answers. "Would ya mind calling a meeting for me later? As long as it doesn't disrupt any other plans ya have for today."

"I would be more than happy to do that for you. Just give me a moment." The Professor sends a telepathic message to the whole team to meet him in his office in ten minutes. "It has been done. Everyone will be here in ten minutes dear. Beast are you sure that there are no unwanted side effects from the bracelet?"

"As far as I can tell from my experiments, no. I would still like to keep a close watch on you Rouge to make sure that nothing happens. "Beast reports.

"Sure thing, sugah." Rouge looks up as the first group of X-Men enters the room.

Storm, Wolverine, and Cyclops are the first to show, followed by Jean, Gambit, Kurt, Kitty, and the rest of the group. Magneto is the last to arrive, "Sorry for the delay. I was stuck with an unruly new recruit. I didn't miss anything did I?"

"No, Erik please take a seat so we can get started." Xavier motions to the empty place next to Gambit. "I called this meeting to fill you in on new development with a certain mutant."

Mumbles come from the group of speculations on who he is taking about; everyone from Mystique to Apocalypse is mentioned. "Professor who is it and what is going on?" Storm finally speaks up over the group.

"It seems that Beast and Rogue have discovered some very valuable information about a persistent problem the X-Men have faced on more than one occasion." Xavier keeps hopping around the mutant's identity.

"Would you just spit it out already," Wolverine growls from his perch in the corner.

"It seems Beast has come up with a way to help Rogue control her powers." Xavier finally lets his announcement out. Everything goes silent at the news and turns their attention to Rogue.

Rogue is standing against Xavier's desk looking around the room. "Its true, ah can touch people now with the help of Beast's invention." She holds her wrist up to show off the bracelet. Rogue looks from face to face of her friends; everyone has a look of excitement on their face, except for Magneto. He looks as if someone just told him that he had only a few more moments left on earth.

"Like, oh my god," Kitty finally screams and runs over to Rogue and hugs her while jumping up and down. "I am, like, so excited for you."

"So, how did manage this one fur ball" Wolverine wonders.

"To simply put it, I invent a small shielding device that, for lack of a better word, turns off Rogue powers for a short time. I place the device inside of the bracelet she is currently wearing." Beast explains.

"This doesn't have any bad side effects right Beast?" Jean asks.

"None that I am aware of besides a slight feeling of nausea when first used." Beast adds. Slowly each one of the team comes up to the both of them and congratulates each on the discovery. Each using this opportunities to show Rogue extra attention in the physical touch department. "Rogue will have plenty of time to interact with all of you later. I am sure that she is a little over whelmed at the moment. So lets allow her to rest for now and we can continue this later," Beast suggests.

"Thanks Hank, ah was starting to get claustrophobic over here." Rogue says once everyone has back up a little.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue has made her way back to her room and is sitting on her bed still soaking in everything that has happened. This development has not helped her other problems she is having at the moment. Now that she can touch, she really needs to sort out her feelings for Remy and Erik even more than ever. "What am ah gonna do?" she asks herself.

knock, knock Rogue looks at the back of her door. She wonders who is on the other side. It's probably Kitty or Kurt wanting to congratulate her more. She thinks, as she walks to the door and opens it.

"Hi there chere," Gambit says as he looks at her from the doorway. "Can Gambit come in?"

Rogue steps out of his way and allows him access to her room. "Hi, ah was wondering how long it was gonna take ya ta find ya way here, Swamp Rat."

"Remy would 'ave been here sooner, but he got stopped by you guardian. Logan gave Remy a long talkin to bout how tings gonna be now dat you can touch, chere." Remy answered. "So has Remy been good nough for a kiss?" Remy leans in and softly touches her lips with his own. Her lips are so soft, Remy thinks to himself. He wraps his hand around her waist and pulls her close to him as he deepens his kiss. "Remy been waitin a long time for dat, chere." He says when he lets her lips go.

"Ah have to sugah." Rogue can't help but compare his kiss to Erik's. Remy's kiss made her knees weak and to her breath away. Erik's kiss was sweet, kind, and giving, while Remy's was them same but different. It was more passionate and sensual.

"Remy want ya to know that just cause you can touch know, Remy not gonna pressure you from more than a kiss here and dere. When you ready for more, you let him know." He leans down and kisses her again before turning to leave. "Remy be waiting, mon amour." He walks out of her room.

As soon as he shuts the door Rogue collapses onto the floor and puts her head in her hands. "This is not gonna be easy. Ah may have messed up any chances ah have with Remy, already and he doesn't even know it. How could ah have been so stupid and gave into mah physical needs with Erik. If ah had only known that Beast was so close ta findin a way ta let me touch. . . Would ah have still slept with him?" Rogue thinks about that among the millions of other questions running through her head.


	8. Someone Finds Out

-1Rogue is still sitting on her floor crying when she hears yet another knock on her door. Rogue just sits there hoping whoever it is will just go away. "It was so much easier ta push people away when ah had a good excuse," Rogue thinks to herself. Rogue brings her knees to her chin thinking in someway if she was smaller that the person knocking would go away.

"Marie, please open the door." Erik's voice calls out. "I know you are in there. . . I need to talk to you." Rogue remains still scared to face him. She has no idea what she would even begin to say to him. Rogue grabs her knees tighter to her chest and begins to rock back and forth. "I am not leaving until you let me in, so please just open the door. I would hate to have to do it myself." Rogue looks up and sees her door knob rattling. After a moment the door opens and Erik walks in looking for her. He doesn't see her at first, and Rogue wishes he would never find her. "There you are dear," Erik shuts the door and walks towards her. "Marie what is wrong, you look like you have been crying for hours. This should be a happy day for you." He bends over and reaches to wipe away the tears from her cheeks.

Rogue pulls away from him, not wanting to feel his sincere touch afraid that she would give in to his temptations again. "Don't Erik, please. Ah can't do this again."

"What do you mean?" Erik looks in her eyes. She can see the hurt her words and actions have caused him.

"Ah can't . . . We can't ever do what we did again. Ah am suppose ta be in a relationship with Remy. Ah should have neva . . . we shouldn't have eva. It's just wrong. Ah. . ah'm so confused." Rogue breaks down into heavy sobs.

Erik sits on the floor beside her, "I knew that I should not have pushed you into my bed that night. I must tell you that I am not sorry it happened though. I have been watching you grow for a very long time. At first all I wanted from you was your powers and for you to join my team. Then one day shortly after I arrived here at the mansion I realized that there was more to it then that. I realized that I loved you, no more than that, I realized that I am in love with you, Marie." Erik pauses for a moment to see if his words had taken any effect on Marie, all that had changed was that she was sobbing harder. He wanted to stop and leave her be but he knew he had to finish or he would regret it. "I knew that you and Gambit were dating, but never expected anything serious to come of it. When he kidnapped you to help him save his father, I knew that you two would find a common bond. I brushed it off as silly puppy love, not knowing that events in the near future would bring you two closer. It seems I under estimated his charm and your feelings. Knowing all this now I admit that I feel totally responsible for the tears you are shedding now. I will ask for your forgiveness for that, but I just can't bring myself to apologize for what happened the other night. We both gave in to the pleasure of the flesh. I hope that what I have said to you can help you with your decision. I will leave you now, and I hope that you don't spend the rest of our time together here at the mansion avoiding me. What ever your decision is between Gambit and myself I hope for your sake you choose wisely. Whoever gets the honor of your love will be a very lucky man." Erik stands and leaves Rogue's room.

Erik enters his own room and closes the door behind him. He had barely made it there before his own tears silently fell from his cheeks. His heart broke when she pulled herself away from him moments ago. Erik now knew could possibly lose the woman he loved again. He knew that losing her would kill him and take away the only reason he had not to go back to the way he used to be. Somehow he needed to prove to her that he was the man she was meant to be with.

Jean was sitting downstairs in the living room barely paying attention to the movie that the group had decided to watch. It was the latest horror flick and she really wasn't into that sort of movie, she preferred a lighter happier movie. She was just staring into space when she got this horrible feeling. "AHH," She screamed, grabbing her head.

"What is it Jean?" Scott asked as he ran to her side. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I suddenly got a horrible headache. I think I will go lie down and try to ease it." Jean lied.

"You sure you're ok, you want me to go with you?" Scott asks.

"No, I'm ok. I will be back in a little while." Jean stood and walked out of the rec room. She looked back to see Scott's attention went back to the movie. "Something is wrong with Rogue." she thought to herself, as she walked upstairs to check on her. When she reached Rogue's room the feelings were so strong it was hard for her to think clearly. "It must be big if she can't even shield herself. I wonder what wrong." She mumbled as she knocked on the door. After a few moments with no answer Jean called out to Rogue with her mind. "Rogue its Jean, let me in. I can feel you all the way downstairs. I just want to talk to you."

Rogue heard Jean's words and knew that she was the only one who she could confide in and hoped that she could help her. Rogue stood up and opened her door. Jean gasped at the site of Rogue's tear cover face and grabbed her to comfort her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the bracelet? Let me go get Beast." Jean turned to leave but Rogue grabbed her hand to stop her.

"It's not that Jean, ah need ta talk ta someone. Please help me." Rogue said softly.

"Ok," Jean replied as she placed her arms around Rogue shoulders. "What is making you feel so horrible?" Jean said as she closed the door and sat down on the bed with Rogue.

"It's kinda a long story Jean. Ah hope ya have time." Rogue begins filling Jean in on what has happened. "It all started months ago. Ah started having these dreams about Erik. The dreams were very explicit. Ah couldn't get him outta mah mind. Then one day he asked me to help him with something and we were just sitting there and the next thing ya know we were kissing."

Jean interrupts her, "Wait a second he kissed you??? And before Beast's invention, is he insane?"

"Ah thought so too, but he put some kinda shield around his body and well ya get the picture." Rogue added.

"So you kissed Magneto big deal. It's not like you guys did more than that right?" Jean looks for an answer and by the look on Rogue's face she gets on, just not the one she hoped for. "You mean to tell me that you and Magneto slept together. Does anyone else know about this?" Rogue shakes her head. "What happened to you and Gambit? You guys were getting so close."

"That's what mah problem is Jean. Ah don't know which feelings ah am having are real. Ah don't know what to do. Ah am so scared that ah messed everything up with Remy. Erik was just here pleading with me to chose him and . . . and" Rogue breaks down again.

Jeans comforts her as much as she possibly can," Have you done anything with Gambit yet?" Again Rogue just shakes her head no. "Are you planning on it? I am not trying to pry too much but this is serious Rogue. You have to figure out which man you really love, and if the feelings you have are truly love."

Rogue wipes her eyes and looks up at Jean, "Ah am just so confused. Ah don't deserve either of them for betraying Remy. Ah don't deserve the ability to touch anyone. Ah wish things could just go back ta the way they used ta be before ah could just shut everyone out. Now ah can't."

"I have a question for you, Rogue. If Beast had given you the bracelet before you slept with Magneto, would you still have done it? Or were you just so starved for touch that you took it from the one place you knew you could get it?"

Rogue looks at her and thinks for a moment. "Ah don't know, before ah knew ah could touch Erik ah was having all those dreams about him so ah thought that ah was starting ta fall for him. The way ah feel about Remy is totally different though. Ah can see mahself being happy with Remy foreva, but with Erik ah only see the pain ah will cause Remy when ah tell him the truth."

"So you are going to tell him. I think you just answered your own question Rogue." Jean lifts her head and wipes the last of her tears away. "You said it yourself; you see you and gambit together in the long run. As for Magneto, I wouldn't be surprised if he was using you. He knows how vulnerable you were because of you being unable to touch anyone. He might have used that as an advantage to seduce you."

"He was just in here pledging his love to me Jean. Ah don't think that he could make that up." Rogue was kind of hurt by Jean's remarks.

"I am just saying you have to look at it from an outside angle, Rogue. Magneto is a very manipulative man, I am not saying his feelings aren't genuine, but he might have used that fact to his advantage to sleep with you. If he gave you the one thing no one else could he would be able to grab your heart. You have to consider that Rogue. As for Remy, I can't tell you what to do about that you have to listen to your heart for that. Just know that once you tell him, things will be different between you. He will lose all of his trust in you and that is the hardest thing to regain. Not to mention what he would do to Magneto."

"Ya right, but ah hafta tell him. Ah just hope he can find a way ta forgive me." Rogue answers.

"You going to be ok now?"

"Ah think so."

"I am here if you need to talk, anytime. I am only a thought away." Jean jokes to try and lighten the mood. Jean hugs Rogue one more time before leaving.


	9. Whose Remy on the phone with?

-1Rogue was still sobbing when she hears this annoying noise. After trying for fifteen minutes to figure out where it was coming from, she gets a sudden wave of nausea. It finally hits her that her bracelet's power had run out. She stands and walks over to her nightstand where she had place the box it came in. She removed the bracelet and places it on the charger Beast gave her for it. The lights start blinking letting her know that it has indeed started to regain its power. "At least now ah don't hafta touch anyone till tomorrow." She stands and walks over to her window. The sun has just begun to set and yet Rogue felt like it was three in the morning. She was exhausted from all the tears she had shed. She knew that shortly someone would come knocking to inform her that dinner was ready. She wasn't hungry but knew that someone would suspect something is she didn't show herself at the meal. Her glance moved to her mirror as she tried to put herself together again. Her eyes were all puffy from crying so hard and her hair was even crazier then normal. She couldn't even imagine attempting to fix her make-up that had slide down both of her cheeks in dark rivers of tears. After a few moments of hard work she finally make her self look half way presentable just as Kitty phases her head through the door. "Like, dinners ready Rogue." As fast as she popped in she was gone again. "Here we go." Rogue said as she opened her door to face the real world again.

Diner remained surprisingly quiet until Beast spoke up and asked her if she was having any difficulty adjusting to having her powers back. "Ah got a little queasy, other than that everything is normal." She said will pushing her food back and forth on her plate. About halfway through the meal Gambit asked to be excused giving some excuse of a phone call he had to make. Rogue watched as he walked out the door without even so much as a nod. "That was kinda weird," she thought to herself. After forcing herself to eat half of her meal and answer a few more questions, Rogue excused herself. She places her plate in the sink and walked out of the dining room. She didn't feel like retreating to her room again yet so she walked outside to the back yard.

Standing outside she just looked up at the stars. She watched the night sky turn darker by the minute. She started aimlessly walking around the grounds. She stopped when she came to a large tree and got the sudden urge to climb it. She hadn't climbed a tree since she was six or seven. She grabbed onto on of the lower branches and pulled herself into the tree. She kept climbing until the branches were too small to support her. She set herself down next to the trunk and looked out across the grounds. She had made it more than half way up the huge tree and was sitting even with the dorm windows of the mansion. She looked at the house and noticed that Gambit was in his room. She almost fell out of the tree when she saw him packing his duffle bag, "The Professa didn't say anything about a mission for him. Where in blue blazes is he going?" Rogue continued to watch as he packed all normal clothing, no uniforms. "Now ah know he ain't going on a mission."

She quickly made her way down the tree and rushed into the house hoping to catch him still in his room. As she approached his door she could hear him talking on the phone, "You sure everyting just as Remy asked chere, Remy want it to be perfect when he meet you. Ok Remy leaving tonight, so he be there late tonight. Remy can wait ta see." He ends the conversation. Rogue can't believe what she just heard. Remy is meeting some woman tonight, and from the way he was packing, he wasn't planning on returning for a couple days. Rogue heard him coming towards the door, she quickly ducked into the first room she saw and shut the door. She took a deep breath as she heard Gambit walk past the door and down the stairs.

"I must say it's quite a surprise to she you run into my room this early in the evening, Marie. I assumed that you might not ever come back to my room." Rogue's body tenses as Magneto spoke. In her rush she didn't realize that she had picked his room to hide in. "Are you going to say something or just sit there?" Rogue slowly turns to face him but remains silent. "Please Marie, don't do this to me. There isn't a crime on earth that I could commit that would justify this kind of torture."

"Ah . . . ah," she stutters, she know what she should do but she just can't seem to spit the words out. "Erik ah hafta tell ya something." She lowers her head. "Ah have come ta a decision. It was a mistake ta sleep with ya. Ah betrayed Remy and worst of all, ah betrayed mahself. Ah gave into mah desires for touch and it was wrong of me ta use ya like that. Ah hope that someday ya can find it in ya heart ta forgive me. What happened that night, can neva and will neva happen again."

With ever word Marie says Erik's heart breaks more and more. He summons the strength to reply, "I understand Marie and I will no longer bring the subject up. I see now that it was a mistake to give in to the pleasure myself. You are with Remy and I was well aware of that fact but still seduced you. It is I that should be asking for an apology. "

"Ah guess we both must carry the blame for what happened. Ah know that this will change everything between us but in time ah hope we can remain friends. Ah would hate ta lose that aspect of this situation." Rogue looks up to see his reaction.

"I agree but for now I think its best if we put some space between us. If only to make it easier for the both of us to return to our normal routine," Erik holds his tears back with everything in him.

"Ya right, ah will see ya around Erik." Rogue turns and exits his room.

No sooner did the door close then Erik's eyes overflow. He rests his head on his desk and let's go of all the pent up feelings he has inside. His hurt quickly turns to anger towards Remy. "Damn that Cajun. I know that he will never treat her the way she deserves to be treated. So help me I will prove to her that he is not worthy of her love."

Rogue returns to her room and sees a note on her bed. She walks over and opens it.

_Dear Rogue,_

_Remy is waiting for ya at the address on de back of dis envelope. He been planning a little vacation for us for a while now. Don't keep Remy waiting. . . . _

_Remy_

Rogue flips the envelope over and finds the address. Its one of the most expensive hotels in the area. She thinks back to the conversation she overheard earlier.

_"You sure everyting just as Remy asked chere, Remy want it to be perfect when he meet you. Ok Remy leaving tonight, so he be there late tonight. Remy can wait ta see."_

"Who was he talking to and how is gonna ask me ta meet him? He is meeting some other woman right now. Maybe this is just karma comin' ta get me for cheating on him." Rogue's curiosity gets the best of her and she packs a bag and heads towards the hotel.


	10. Chere who took it?

-1Rogue walks up to the concierge's desk and is about to ask him for Remy's room when he turns to her and says, "Marie, I presume, please follow me." He stands and leads Rogue to the elevator.

As they wait for the cart to arrive Rogue looks at the concierge and asks, "How did ya know mah name?"

"A Mr. Remy Lebeau left a very detailed description of you with me earlier and asked that as soon as you arrived that I personally show you to your room." The doors open and he allows Rogue to enter first. Once she is inside, he presses the button for the suite on the top floor.

They remain silent for the rest of the ride up. Once the elevator comes to a stop the door opens to enormous suite. The concierge bows and heads back down. Rogue looks at the room and attempts to absorb it all in. Over to the right is a full living room set up with black leather furniture and a huge plasma television. On the left is a huge kitchen big enough to run a restaurant out of. She can see the bathroom in the back corner, she almost faints when she sees the enormous bath tub inside, it's the old school kind with the lion's claws. There is a balcony off of the living room that looks over the sleeping city. The view is extravagant and breathe taking. She takes a few steps into the room and sees a set of French doors that she decides lead to the bedroom. Rogue can smell a mixture of roses and Cajun spices; she looks towards the kitchen and sees that Remy has been cooking. Soft jazz music plays as Rogue notices a note on the table, which is romantically set for two.

_Dere's a present for you in the living room. . . Remy knows you like it._

Rogue looks over to the couch and sees a large white box with single red rose on top of it. She walks over and picks up the rose, she brings it to her nose and breaths in is fragrance. She puts the rose down and opens the box. Inside is a beautiful green dress she has ever seen. Rogue pulls it out to get a better looks at it. It is a spaghetti strap emerald green dress with a sheer black bodice with underlying emerald silk. In the box is also a pair of black strap heels with green crystal accents and a beautiful emerald choker that must have cost a small fortune. Rogue can't help but let a tear fall and jumps up to go change into the dress. She walks into the bathroom and begins to prepare for what else this night has in store.

Gambit is hiding outside on the balcony watching Rogue discover each of his surprises. When she goes into the bathroom and shuts the down, he quietly makes his way back into the suite. He walks over to the table and lights the candles and sets up dinner. He is wearing an Armani tuxedo with a silk emerald tie and emerald cufflinks to match Rogue's dress. He has his hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. He walks over and sits down on the couch, waiting for Rogue to emerge from the bathroom.

Rogue looks herself over in the mirror and smiles. "Thank God Beast made a back-up battery for mah bracelet. Ah would kill half the world in this dress." The dress fits her perfectly, hugging her curves and just the right amount of cleavage. "Remy sure does know how ta make a girl look good." She puts on her bracelet and turns it on, checking herself one more time before opening the door.

Rogue steps out of the bathroom; she sees the candles have been lit and looks around the room for Remy. She doesn't notice him at first, he smiles waiting for her to see him. Rogue finally sees Remy sitting on the couch. She looks over him a few times, "Damn, he can take ya breath away normally . . . look at him now." Rogue thinks to herself. Remy looks at Rogue and realizes that he couldn't have picked a more perfect dress for her. Her sex appeal was already extremely high, but that dress made her irresistible. Remy stands up and walks towards her, the look in his eyes says it all. He takes her in his arms and kisses her.

Rogue relaxes in his arms, she fells like it's the safest place in the world right now. In the back of her head she is dreading the events she knows will unfold later. "Ah hafta ta tell Remy about Erik. Ah can't keep this up forever. Ah just want ta enjoy what will probably be the last happy moment of our relationship, is that so wrong." She reaffirms her decision to tell Remy the truth a thousand times in her mind, but every second she looks in his eyes just makes it harder and harder.

Remy finally breaks his hold of her lips and takes her by the hand. "Remy have a romantic dinner for two ready and more surprises later, chere." He leads her to the table and pulls out her chair for her. He leans down and kisses her on the cheek as he pushes her chair closer to the table. He pulls the cover off of the dish in front of her. He has been busy; he prepared an exquisite range of her favorites. Remy has really outdone himself.

First up, Oysters Rockefeller, he sits in his chair right next to her. "Bon Appetite," He says as he offers her a taste. She opens her mouth as he gives her a taste, it melts in her mouth. "Maybe chere just taste for now, Remy has a lot more for her to try."

After countless courses, and a couple bottles of champagne, Remy decides its time for his next surprise. He stands up from the table and walks to the stereo. He plays a special CD he made for them of all their favorite love songs. He extends his hand to Rogue, "Can Remy have this dance?" Rogue stands and joins him. Remy wraps his arms around her waist, as Rogue slips her arms around his neck. They begin swaying to the music as Bryan Adams' "When you really love a woman" begins to play.

"Chere, Remy loves you."

"Ah love ya too," Rogue starts to cry.

"Don't cry, Rogue. Remy only want to make you happy." He kisses her on the forehead.

"Ah am happy, Remy." Rogue lifts her head and kisses him. Their embraced tightens as the kiss deepens. Rogue releases a soft moan as Remy runs his tongue across her own. Remy plants kisses down to her neck and lingers there for a moment. "Remy," she whispers his name sending a chock straight to his member catching its attention. He slides a hand down to her bottom and gently squeezes it. Remy makes his way to her ear and nibbles it softly.

"You make tings hard for Remy, chere," he whispers as he pushes his anticipation against her hip. "Remy want you." He returns his lips to hers.

Rogue tries to keep herself calm but Remy is making it very difficult. "Ah can't do this, ah can't make love ta him. Ah don't deserve all this. Ah hafta tell him the truth." She thinks to herself.

Remy pulls his mouth from hers suddenly. "Remy gotta stop or he might not be bale to."

Rogue's body is burning to feel him inside of her. "Remy, make love ta me."

Remy looks down at her with passion burning in his eyes. "Remy not want to pressure you chere. He is content just holding you. But he never turn down dat." He presses his mouth against her. She groans against his mouth as he runs his hands down her back. He pulls her towards the French doors leading to the bedroom.

Reaching behind him he opens the doors revealing that the hidden surprise inside. He has covered the bed in rose petals and has enough candles burning to light up all of New York in a power outage. "Oh Remy, it's beautiful." Rogue gasps.

"Not as beautiful as what Remy looking at," he adds. Another passionate kiss follows as he pulls them deeper into the room. "Remy know that this is special for ya chere, so he try and make every moment count." He gently lays her down on to the bed and kisses her again. Makes his way completely down her body with his mouth until he hits her navel where he lifts his head. He raises one of her legs up and removes her shoes. He kisses the top of her foot before he runs his tongue over her toes. She shivers at the feeling; Remy does the same to her other foot before he returns his attention to her mouth. He reaches around to find the zipper on the back of her dress. He slowly begins to unzip it as he tortures her with his sweet kisses. Pushing the dress off of her shoulders and leaves a trail of kisses alone her collar bone. Rogue takes a deep breath as he pulls the material down over her chest revealing her black bra. Rogue moans again as his fingers find their way to the breast and stimulate her nipples. Rogue pulls at his jacket and throws it onto the floor; she yanks his tie off and tosses in the same direction. She begins to unbutton his shirt as he lets his hand slide between the sheer black fabric of her bra. He lightly pinches her nipple, as he softly moans while she runs her hands down his chest. Remy pulls her off of the bed and removes his shirt; he looks up to see Rogues dress hit the floor with a soft noise.

"Chere you're beautiful," he says at the sight of her in nothing more then her bra and matching panties.

Rogue walks over and kisses his lips again while pulling at his belt. She releases the buckle and unbuttons his pants letting them fall to the floor. He slips of his shoes and picks her up off of the floor. Rogue wraps her legs around his waist and pulls his pony tail free of its holder. They fall back onto the bed never losing their holds on each other. With a quick flick over his wrist Rogue bra goes flying across the room. Remy engulf one of her nipples in his mouth and begins to tease it with his tongue. Rogue arches her back and moans. Remy's fingers begin to travel down her body until they find her wet center. He pauses for a second before his penetrates her with his fingers slowly.

Out of nowhere Remy jumps up out of the bed and looks down at Rogue with a look of pure hurt on his face. "You lie to Remy, who you sleep with?" His voice has a hint of anger behind it.

"Wh . . Whatcha mean Remy?" Rogue says out loud but in her mind she is frantically searching for an excuse to give him.

"Chere, you not virgin. You cheated on Remy."


	11. The question he needs the answer too

"Who take it chere?" Remy's face burned with a jealous rage and yet his eyes were full of hurt and pain. 

"Remy calm down sugah, its not what ya think." Rogue begins to explain.

"What else it be chere, someone fuck Remy's woman. Chere you lied to Remy. If you not want Remy just tell him. You can touch, chere why you lie to Remy?"

"Ah didn't fuck anyone else Remy. Ya think ah been lying ta ya about not being able ta touch. Lord, ah did it sugah."

"What you mean?" Remy's anger is still present in his voice.

"Ya think ah neva please mahself sugah. Hell, ah always thought that would be the only way ah could do it." Rogue stays. Inside her head she is thinking that she should have just admitted to him the truth. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew it was selfish but she wanted to make love to him and try and make things work. Up until that very moment she knew she was going to tell him. Somehow she had talked herself into believing that he would never find out the truth so why hurt him if she didn't have to.

Remy's face loosened from its furious grimace and he laughed, "Remy feels so stupid chere. You forgive him. He just lost it when he saw you not a virgin. He jumped to conculsions."

"Its ok Remy, ah would have done the smae thing," Rogue laughs lightly. Inside she is barely believing he bought her lies.

"Chere Remy t'inks its time for his next surprise." Remy stands up and walks towards his coat that has been carelessly tossed onto the floor. He picks it up and pulls something out of the pocket. Remy walks back towards Rogue and grabs her hands in his. "Remy been t'inking bout dis a long time chere. He swore if he ever did this again it would be for real. So Remy wanna know," he drops himself down to one knee, "Will ya marry me Rogue." He pulls a small black box into view and opens it.

Rogue gasps as she watches him pull out an enormous princess cut diamond ring, it has to be at least five carats and it is perfect. He places it on her finger and looks up to her for her responce, tears begin to flow freely down her cheeks as she just looks at him. "Ah . .Ah . . Yes Remy. . . Yes ah will marry ya."

Remy stands and wraps his arms around her and pushes his lips against hers. "Je Taime, Rogue. You make Remy the happiest man in de world. Remy promise you he will always take care of you."

Rogue looks up into his eyes and sees that he is actually crying. "Sugah, I luv ya too." She wipes the stray tears off of his cheek. Inside she is falling apart, "Maybe its better that he neva finds out about what happened between me and Erik. Ah know its wrong but ah know that it will only hurt him more if he eva knew." She reassures herself of her decision before suggesting to Remy that they finish what they had started earlier. "Remy, make luv ta me," She whispers in his ear.

Remy picks her up and lays her back down onto the bed gently. He heads straight for the prize as he lowers his mouth to her mound. Remy softly licks her as he tasted her sweet nectar. She purrs at the feel of his tongue rubbing against her clit. Remy flicks his tongue over it a few times to tease her, he returns his fingers to the outside of her swollen passage and inserts them slowly inside. "Remy," She moans as he begins to move them in and out of her at a slow pace. She begins to grind her hips into his face to urge him to speed his movements. He gives in and quickens his pace as her body begins to shake from the up and coming orgasm he locks his mouth around her center. That was all it took as the waves of pleasure sweep over her entire body. She bucks powerfully but he remains locked onto her until the last of her spasms come to an end.

Rogue is still breathing heavy when she flips over and pushes Remy into the bed. She wraps her hands around his manhood and begins to return the favor to her lover. It does't take long before him to rise to the occasion. Remy looks down at her and watches as she runs her hands up and down its length. He leans his head back as he feels her wrap her mouth around him. Rogue can taste the salty pre-cum on the tips as she starts to engulf him. He releases a low moan as she takes all of him in, "Marie," he whimpers out as she runs her tongue down the full length of him. Its the first time she can remember him using her real name. She can feel his body begin to tense under her, she brings her hands down and begins to caress his balls. "God, chere." He can feel his body tense and then releases his seed in her mouth. She is careful not to let a drop spill and she swallows it. She can taste a hint of the spicy cuisine in it.

Remy doesn't take long to revive himself and flips Rogue back over to her back. He kisses her as he positions himself between her legs. He begins to push himself into her inch by inch. She gasps he is bigger than Erik, she grabs onto the sheet as he pushes deeper into her core. Rogue tightness is making it diffult for Remy to keep himself together. Once he has completely emersed himself in her he begins him smooth motions. Rogue quickly matches his thrusts with her hips. Remy reaches down and takes one of her nipples into her mouth circling his tongue over her hard peak in his mouth. She throws her head back back moaning his name again. Rogue decides she wants to take charge of things. She grabs ahold of his shoulders and rolls herself over onto of him. "Chere, you frisky, no" Remy looks up a little shocked at what just happened. She answers him witha kiss and begins to grind herself onto him. Remy grabs her hips and begins to thrust deeper into her as she leans back and grabs his legs for support. Rogue begins to digs her nails into his thighs as her climax washes over her. Remy keeps pumping as he explodes inside of her.

Rogue collasps onto his chest out of breath, Remy wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead. After a few moments Remy pulls her next to him on the bed and holds her. They fall asleep there in each others arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue wakes up in Remy's arms to the sound of her bracelet alarm. She quickly jumps out of bed. She leans down and kisses him on the cheeks and walks over to put some clothes on. "Well, ah guess we don't have time for round two today." She takes the bracelet off and places in on its charger.

Remy wakes up moments later and shes her pulling on her jeans. "Chere, you ok?"

"Ya sugah, mah powers are back for now though, so ah don't wanna take any chances." She finishes getting dressed. Rogue looks down at her new adornment and smiles. "Ah can't believe we are engaged now Remy. Ah can't wait ta tell the others back at the mansion."

"Chere, Remy been wanting to ask you for a while. He was scared you would tell him no. But now that you have the bracelet you have no excuses to tell him no." Remy stands and pulls on his boxers. "Even though we can alone touch for a few hours, chere, Remy knows that soon enough you control your powers on your own. Den not'ing can come between us. Remy meant what he said last night when he told you he loves you and want to spend the rest of his life with you."

"Ah know ya do Remy. Ah was just so scared that ah would hurt ya. Now ah'm not scared anymore. Ah just wanna wake up in ya arms every morning."

Remy and Rogue spent the next few days just being together. Between the love making sessions they would squeeze in a candle light dinner or a walk together. After a few days they soon realized their vacation was coming to a close. They packed up their belongs and headed back to the mansion. Remy could only think about how soon he could marry his Rogue. As for Rogue, everything was going so fast she didn't know which way was up. She knew that she was exactly where she wanted to be, but she also knew that it was wrong for her not to tell Remy about Erik. Somehow she has made herself believe it was for the better that she never told him. But now she regretted lying to him and wished she had told Remy the truth. She knew that if she told him now she would lose him forever. Things like this always have away of coming out. Rogue knew that Erik was not the type to go running to Remy and tell him. As for Jean, she would scold Rogue for lying to him but again she knew it was not her place to tell him. She would put Rogue on a serious guilt trip to force her to confess. but Rogue knew her only chance of happiness with Remy was to make sure noone told him the truth.


	12. Chapter 12

Remy and Rogue returned to the mansion. Everyone was going about their normal routine when they arrived. Storm was the first to greet the happy couple. "Well hello, its good to see you two return. I believe a little vacation was needed with all the new developements lately." Storm winked at Remy. She gave them both hug, as she pulled away from Rogue her eyes caught onto the emnormous rock on Rogue's finger. "Oh my, it seems you guys have some happy news for us."

Rogue answered, "yes we go sugah, Remy asked me ta marry him and of course ah said yes." The two women's faces lit up and they embraced again. 

"It is about time, I was begining to wonder if even you could get our Cajun friend to settle down. Congradulations you two, have you told anyone yet?"

"No Stormy, your de first one." Remy replied to her question.

"I am sure it won't take long for the news to travel. You know nothing stays secret here very long." As if Storm was the psychic Kitty came running from her hidding spot where she had been eavesdropping.

"Like, OH MY GOD ITS HUGE!" She squealed as she grabbed Rogue's hands to take a better look. "I knew it was gonna happen, like you two are totally meant for each other." Kitty jumped up and down excitedly. She took off running and started to scream at the top of her lungs through the whole house, "GAMBIT FINALLY DID IT. . . ROGUE IS GONNA MARRY THE CAJUN . . . ROGUE AND GAMBIT ARE GETTING MARRIED"

"There goes our chance of quietly telling everyone. Ya can't tell her anything and expect it ta remain a secret." ROgue giggled a little as she saw Remy cover his face. Within moments the entire household gathered around the couple all offering their congradualtions and questions.

"Took ya long enough Gumbo," Wolverine threw in from the back. "Don't forget what I told you." SNIKT Wolverine drew out his claws. Gambit shuttered when he remembered Wolverine's warnings.

"I am so happy for you too," Jean added as she looked to Rogue. "Please tell me you told him the truth" she asked Rogue in her head. Rogue just looked back at her, "We need to talk," she whispered in Rogue's ear as she hugged her.

"Like, we totally need to like start planning this. I figures Scott and Jean would be the first to do it. But like, you guys beat him to it." Kitty giggled and looked over at Scott.

"Calm down Kitty, this isn't the type of thing you just rush into. There are many decisions to make. You have the flowers, the dresses, the food, oh I love weddings." Storm interuppted. 

"I must agree with Storm, this isn't something you just jump into." The Profesor said as he rolled into the room. "I am very happy for the both of you. I would be more than happy to help you guys in anyway to plan your wedding. Granted you two weren't the first two I imagined taking this next step, but I knew that eventually in would happen. You two have both grown so much since you first stepped into this place. I am very proud of all that you both have accomplished. But you must know that you are still X-Men, I cannot promise you that this will be easy but I will do my best to allow you the time needed to plan this wedding."

Rogue walked over and threw her arms around the PRofessor, "Thank ya so much for everything ya have done for the both of us." 

MAgneto walked down the stairs to see what all teh commotion was about, "Is it an attack?"

"No, Erik it seems our two young friends here have gotten engaged." Beast answered

"Engaged," his look went directly to Rogue. 

"Yes Magneto, Remy and ah are gonna get married." Rogue answered his quesitoning stare.

"Congratulations," he said quickly before returning to his room.

"That was weird, how come Erik not happy for us Chere." Gamibt pondered.

"Ah don't know, maybe his mind is elsewhere." She answered. 


	13. Chapter 13

Rogue flopped down on her bed exhausted from all the congradulations, well wishes, and warnings everyone had been throwing at her and Remy since they returned. "Lawd, ah neva thought ah would make it ta mah room." No sooner did she say that then there was a knock at her door. She looked at the door wishing the person away.

"I heard that," Jean said. Rogue rolled off of her bed and opened the door. "What were you thinking Rogue?" Jean ambushed her as soon as she saw her face.

"SHHH. . ah don't want everyone ta hear ya Jean." Rogue said closing the door hastily. "Ah know, ah should have old him, but ah couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't? Rogue you nkow he will find and out one day and then what? You mean to tell me he didn't notice when you . . .well you know. I know you did, so don't even bother trying to tell me you didn't. I could hear you rejoicing before I even saw you."

"He did notice, he bugged out on me in the hotel room and everythin'. Ah told him ah did it mahself with a toy." Rogue's eyes dropped to the floor.

Jean just shook her head. "This is not going to be pretty when it comes out Rogue. I have a bad feeling about this. You have to tell him before this gets any deeper then it already is."

"Ah know Jean, but ah also know that when ah do tell him, ah will lose him . . . foreva."

"Well, Rogue, I hate to be the one to break this to you and to sound so cliche', but you made your bed and no you have to sleep in it. Now get some rest, we can talk more in the morning."

It was two weeks later, and Rogue still had not told Remy the truth. She had found ways to keep herself busy around the mansion to avoid him, but most of all to avoid Erik. His eyes burned through her everytime he did manage to catch a glimpse of her. She could feel the pain and heartbreak she had caused him.

"Rogue, look out!" Logan screamed as a sentinal sent a laser blast directly at her. He jumped towards her knocking her out of the way just in time. "Computer end program!" He snarled out. "Rogue, you mind telling me what is so important that you can wait to think about it until after our danger room session. And if you say somethign about Gumbo, I might just have to let the sentinal hit you next time."

Rogue stood up and brushed herself off, "Sorry Logan, ah guess ah just drifted off for a minute."

"Well, this isn't the place to just drift off. You could have gotten hurt Rogue." He scolded her like a child.

"Ah said ah was sorry Logan, damn." She punched the wall, leaving a huge dent.

"Whoa now, ya should have told me it was that time of the month. I would have left you with Gumbo."

"Its not that Logan . . ." Her words trailed off as she collasped onto the floor.

Logan ran over to her, "Rogue, come on now stop playing . . . ROGUE!"

Rogue woke up with a bright light in her eyes. She covered her eyes and looked around, recognizing that she was in the infirmary. She slowly sat up and shook her head. "what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Beast came walking around the bed. "Well, you fainted during your danger room session with Logan." He shined a small flashlight into her eyes to check her pupils. "I ran some initial tests to find the problem and the results are coming in right now." Beast walked over to the computer and grabbed the paper work that was printing up. "Oh my stars and garters, I believe I have found the problem."

Rogue looked over at him, "What is it Beast? Am ah alright?"

"Well, my dear, you are perfect healthy."

"Well, then why did ah pass out? Ah thought ya said ya knew why?"

"I do Rogue, like I said you are perfectly healthy, and approximately two to three weeks pregnant."

Rogue looked at him and passed out again. 


End file.
